Doomed From The Start
by drJsg1
Summary: Tony gets hurt and Gibbs takes care of him. Tony/Gibbs friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the NCIS characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Tony woke up that morning in an extremely good mood. He had a date tonight that he was really looking forward to. This was not like the dates he usually went on. He actually thought he might love this girl and he was really anxious to see her again. He quickly got ready for work and drove off thinking the sooner the day is over the sooner I'll be with Allison.

Tony walked out of the elevators on his floor sporting one of his over the top smiles. "Good morning, Zee-va."

"Tony," she smirks, "good night last night?"

"It was indeed."

"Indeed? You slept with someone last night. I can tell. It is plastered all over your face."

Tony quirks and eyebrow before replying, "I don't know what you think is plastered on my face but I did not sleep with anybody. But none the less it was a very enjoyable evening. Good Morning, Probie."

"Tony," Tim just continues to stare at him.

"Something I can help you with Elf Lord?"

McGee glares at him before a smile breaks out, "there is something different about you today Tony."

"I think you and Ziva are seeing things Probie. There is nothing different about me today."

"No there is definitely something different. Could it be a girl?"

"I believe the correct term is woman."

"So is that a yes?"

"No it is not. Now if you'll excuse me some of us have actual work to do."

"Oh yeah, it is definitely a girl," he smirks in Tony's direction. "Oh, excuse me, a woman."

"Get your gear."

"We got a case?" Gibbs glances briefly in his direction. "We've got a case."

"Ya think DiNozzo."

Tony gives him a small shrug as Ziva winks at him as she and McGee head after Gibbs and Tony hurriedly grabbed his bag and rushed after him. The elevators closed just after he made it inside.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the NCIS characters.**

**Chapter 2**

"Tony sketch and shoot, McGee bag and tag, Ziva witnesses, let's go."

"On it Boss!" They spread out to do as they were told.

Tony had finished with the primary crime scene and was just about to pack it up when he noticed a slight discoloration in the carpet. He bent down to get a better look and noticed that it looked like blood. Carefully, he searched the surrounding area and discovered a blood trail in the direction of the upstairs bedroom. Not even thinking about it, he followed the trail upstairs, when _**BANG!**_ He had not even pulled his weapon. Tony fell back, his eyes wide in shock as he tumbled down the stairs he had just climbed. The last thing he heard before succumbing to darkness was footsteps rushing his way and a faint voice calling his name. Then, everything went dark.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the NCIS characters. **

**Chapter 3**

McGee rushed over to Tony and frantically tried to find a pulse with one hand while trembling, he reached for his phone with the other hand. "What?" came the aggravated voice from his boss.

"Boss?"

"What is it McGee?"

"Boss, Tony was . . . um" Tim swallowed, trying to choke down the oncoming tears. "Tony was shot."

The line was real quiet for a moment and McGee almost asked if he was still there. "Is he alive, McGee?"

"Yeah. Ummm, he has a pulse but it's barely there, he was shot in the chest area. There's a lot of blood and he's not waking up."

"McGee, calm down. Ziva is calling an ambulance and we're heading back right away. Just keep putting pressure on the wound and stay calm."

"Okay. I can do that. Boss?" Gibbs had already hung up.

McGee took a shaky breath and put his hands down over the wounds and pushed down. Tony whimpered beneath him and a few tears escaped his tightly sealed eyes. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Gibbs rushed in moments later, closely followed by Ziva, and knelt down next to Tim by Tony's side. "Tony, Tony can you here me?" There was no response. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted and Tony's body jerked in response. "DiNozzo, the ambulance is coming, just hang on for a few more minutes, okay? Just a little while longer."

They waited with him, both Gibbs and Ziva having their guns drawn incase the suspect came back, when they heard the sirens of the ambulance draw up to the house. "There almost here Tony. Just hang on a little while longer." Gibbs grabbed the younger man's hand in a comforting motion and felt the slight pressure of Tony squeezing back.

The paramedics arrived and hurried in straight to the fallen man's side. They knelt next to him and carefully checked his vitals. They hooked him up, lifted him onto a gurney with Gibbs still holding his hand and rushed towards the ambulance. "Is he okay?" Gibbs asked worried.

"Are you family?" the paramedic questioned loading him into the ambulance.

Gibbs climbed in after him, glaring at the paramedic who was trying to stop him. "I'm all he's got."

The paramedic sighed but let it go, knowing they needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. As they drove off he replied to Gibbs earlier question, "He's not good. With an injury like this he has a thirty percent chance of survival; but we're going to do everything we can."

Gibbs nodded, tears coming to his eyes. He hadn't been this choked up since Shannon and Kelly died. He leaned down and whispered into Tony's ear, "You're going to be okay Tony. You hear me? You are going to be okay."

Gibbs tried to sit up straight again when Tony lightly yanked on his arm getting him to come closer. He looked down at Tony who was sweating and shaking, trying desperately to hang on to consciousness. "Allison?"

"Who?"

Tony strained to reach in his pocket and with shaky hands pulled out his cell-phone. "Allison."

"I'm sorry Tony. I don't understand."

Tony opened Gibbs hand and placed the cell-phone inside before closing the fingers around it. "Call Allison. I think I love her Boss."

It seemed as if all of the energy drained from Tony after that statement and he slipped back into unconsciousness. A tear fell down Gibbs face as he wrapped his hands around Tony's and as he once again whispered into his ear. "I'll call her Tony. Don't worry, I'll call her and tell her everything."

He leaned back and spent the rest of the ride watching the rise and fall of his agent's chest.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the NCIS characters.**

**Chapter 4**

Abby rushed frantically into the hospital, breaking all speed limits to get there as soon as possible. She was about to go to the front desk when she saw Gibbs pacing nervously down the hall. "Gibbs!" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "He's going to be okay, right? He has to be. Please tell me he's going to be okay Gibbs."

"I'm sorry Abbs. I wish I could tell you that, but I'm not sure. He looked really bad Abby."

"You told him he couldn't die right? You told him he was going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

Abby released him and then wiped away the tears that had rapidly started to fall. "Then he's going to be okay."

"Abby."

"Don't. Just Don't. You told him he was going to be okay and he would never disobey you, so he will not die. Not this time anyway. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

Gibbs watched her go, smiling at the way she rushed down the hall trying to avoid all of the doctors and paramedics with gurneys. There was something about Abby that always made him feel better. Even in the worst of times Abby could always make him smile. So could Tony. As far as he could remember, Tony had always been able to make him smile. Just thinking about all of the pranks Tony had pulled over the years made him smile.

He was brought out of his musings though when the doctor came out of DiNozzo's room and he was no longer able to pretend that today hadn't even happened. He stood as the doctor came closer to him. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yeah, that's me. How is he?"

"He's got a long road ahead of him but he's stable for now. Your agent's a very lucky man Mr. Gibbs. If the bullet had been an inch in either direction, he wouldn't have made it."

"But he's going to be okay."

"He should make a full recovery," he checks his chart, "I'm sorry; I have another patient I need to see about, if you'll excuse me."

"Gibbs! Was that the doctor? Is Tony okay? What did the doctor say?"

"Slow down Abbs. The doctor said it will be rough but he'll make a full recovery. I'm sorry Abbs but I've got to make a phone call. He's in room 317 if you want to see him." Abby runs off to see Tony and Gibbs pulled out the phone Tony gave him and called the number of speed dial number two, Allison.

"Hello? . . . Is this Allison? . . . Tony asked me to call you. I'm his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs . . . Yeah that's me . . . I have something that I need to tell you . . ."

Gibbs told her everything before going into Tony's room and sitting next to Abby, who was asleep in the chair with her head on the bed next to Tony's side. He watched over them while they slept until he heard Tony groan in pain and whisper something. Gibbs had to strain to hear him, "She's on her way Tony. Don't worry, Allison is on her way." After those words, Tony relaxed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the NCIS characters**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs woke the next morning to shouting right outside Tony's room. He looked around to see that Abby and Tony were still asleep so he carefully got up, so as not to wake them, and went outside to see what all the noise was.

"I'm sorry Miss, but it's family only."

"Family? I am his family. I'm his girlfriend."

"I'm sorry but we were told not to let anyone in without permission."

"Whose permission?''

The nurse flipped through the papers on her chart before finding what she was looking for. "Oh, here it is. A Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"But he's the one that called me," she sighed in frustration.

"You Allison?"

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs? This lady was trying to get into your agent's room; but don't worry, I told her that we needed your permission first," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

The young lady looked at her, disgusted before turning back to the other man, "yes, I'm Allison, and you must be Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Tony is right through there." He leads her into Tony's room and she gasps at the sight of his pale, still body.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to him being so still," she smiles to herself, "and quiet."

Gibbs also gives a slight smile, "it definitely does take some getting used to. Why don't you sit down? The doctor isn't sure when he'll wake up."

She sits in the chair that Gibbs recently vacated and reaches out to hold Tony's hand. "He's so cold. Is there another blanket?" Gibbs hands her the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and she gently covers Tony's body, tucking it under his chin, "there. That's better." She leans back in the chair, still holding Tony's hand and looks over at Gibbs. "So you're the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Legendary, huh?" Gibbs questions, amused.

"At least to Tony anyway. He really looks up to you."

"He talks about work?"

"Not at first, but we've been dating for almost six months and work is such a big part of his life . . . I'm just glad he felt like he could share it with me."

"Six months? That's longer than he's ever dated anyone . . . except for . . .

"Jeanne?" Gibbs looks at her, shocked. "Don't worry, he told me all about Jeanne. What happened really tore him up."

"He seems like he's moving on."

"We're working through it. We're kind of taking it at a snail's pace, don't want to screw it up."

"Who are you?" Abby asked, just waking up.

"You must be Abby. Tony talks about you all the time."

"Yes I am. Now who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Allison, Tony's girlfriend."

Abby looked up, shocked. "You're Tony's girlfriend? Tony has a girlfriend? Gibbs?"

"Yeah, sure looks like it. Tony asked me to call her."

The excited look on Abby's face turned back into a frown as she looked back down at Tony's still form. "Do you think he will wake up soon?"

Allison put her arm around Abby and replied, "of course he will. Tony won't be able to stay silent for long."

"I miss him already."

"I miss him too."

Gibbs agreed silently from the background.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the NCIS characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Allison woke up the next morning with a start, not sure what had caused her to wake so suddenly. She looked around to see if she could find . . . she looked down . . . that was it. Tony was looking right at her with a tired smile on his face. It took her awhile to realize that Tony was really awake, but when she did, "Tony! You're awake."

Tony opened his mouth to reply when he started coughing. "Okay, Okay, Hold on. I'm going to call a nurse okay? Just hang on." Gibbs and Abby both woke up when Tony started coughing and did their best to calm him down while Allison pushed the call button repeatedly until a nurse came rushing in.

"What happened?" She asked, immediately rushing over to help the patient.

"I'm not sure. He was awake when I woke up and he was fine. Then he tried to talk to me and he just started coughing."

"The coughing calmed a little, enough for Tony to ask for water. They gave him a few ice chips which he swallowed, grimacing as the cool wetness went down his dry throat, but the coughing had finally stopped. Tony gave them all a small smile, "sorry."

"Tony you're awake," Abby squealed, giving him a tight hug.

"Having a hard time breathing her Abbs."

"Oh, sorry." She backed off enough for Allison to be able to go to his side and grab his hand.

Tony looked up at her with a sad glint in his eyes, "sorry I missed our date. I had this whole thing planned."

Allison let out this kind of choked sob, "you're seriously worried about that right now. When you get better, then we can go on our date, just like you planned it."

Tony gave her a wide grin before turning towards Gibbs. "So, Boss? When do I get out of here?"

"When they say you can, and don't even think about trying to charm the doctor into letting you out early."

"Aw man. Gibbs, you know I hate hospitals."

"Then you'll listen to the doctor so we don't have to rush you back here, got it?"

"Got it Boss."

The doctor walked in a few moments later. "I hear our patient is awake."

"You heard right. So when can I get out of here Doc?" Tony asked, ignoring Gibbs glaring at him.

"That's what I'm here to find out for you." The doctor replied as he started to check Tony's vitals, while Tony waited with bated breath. "Will there be someone at home that can look out for you for the next couple of weeks. Just in case something goes wrong."

"No."

"Then I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to stay here for the next couple of days."

The saddened look on Tony's face touched everybody's heart. "He can stay with me." Gibbs spoke up.

Tony's face spun towards his Boss's so fast he almost got whiplash. "What?"

"Until your back on your feet, you can stay with me." He paused and gave Tony a stern look. "As long as you follow the doctor's orders."

"Deal," Tony said excitedly with a wide grin.

Gibbs nodded at him as they listened to the doctor give out the home care instructions.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

Chapter 7

Gibbs walked up to the front door of his house and let Tony in. "Wow . . . this is . . . I've got nothing. This place never changes. I do like how your house doesn't have a front step. Imagine what a nightmare it would be to lug this dang wheelchair up those," he stated with a disgusted look at the wheelchair the doctor insisted he use.

"He only said you had to use it for a week DiNozzo."

"It's going to be a long week."

"Well, I set the couch up for you. I'd let you have the guestroom but as you said . . . stairs. Abby brought over some of your favorite movies and a TV and McGee set up a DVD player," Gibbs said, changing the subject to get Tony's mind off of the wheelchair.

"Thanks. I'm probably just going to go to bed. I'm really tired."

"You should really eat first."

"I'm still feeling a little nauseous. I don't know if I can keep anything down."

"Well, why don't you go lay down and I'll make you some soup and I'll bring it to you when it's done."

"You don't have to . . . I'll make it," Tony wheeled himself into the kitchen trying to maneuver himself around the corners.

"Tony, go lay down before you fall down."

"But," . . . he looked up at Gibbs, "okay Boss." Tony wheeled himself into the living room and somehow managed to get himself situated on the couch while Gibbs made about the cooking. When the soup was done he walked in to give it to Tony who had fallen asleep on the couch. Even though he knew Tony needed to eat, he also knew that Tony had been getting very little sleep lately, so he set the soup down, covered Tony with a blanket and left the room to let Tony sleep peacefully.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

Chapter 8

Gibbs woke up the next morning to a loud thud coming from downstairs. He rushed down the stairs to see if Tony was alright only to see the sheets on the couch neatly folded and Tony nowhere to be seen. He was starting to get worried, when he hears a pained groan coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see Tony struggling to pick himself up off the floor and broken dishes surrounding him. "DiNozzo! What are you doing?"

"I was trying to make breakfast for you." Another glass teetered on the edge of the counter and crashed next to Tony. "Your welcome."

Gibbs closed his eyes tightly to calm himself before answering. "Tony . . . the doctor said you need to rest, your body is very weak right now and if you want to go back to work in a couple of weeks you need to rest and give yourself time to heal. Do you understand?" Tony nodded. Gibbs helped Tony back into the wheelchair before proceeding to pick up the glass. "What were you trying to make anyway?"

"A cheesy omelet with roasted red peppers. There Ali's favorite. I was going to make one for you as well as a thank you for letting me stay here."

"Do you know how you can thank me? By getting better and getting back to work as soon as possible, McGee and David don't know what to do without you."

Tony smiled. "It's nice to know after all these years I'm still wanted."

"And needed Tony. We're not like the other people you've worked with. We're a family."

"That's nice to know."

"So, Allison . . ."

"Yeah," Tony smiled, always happy when talking about her.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

Chapter 9

A YEAR LATER

"Is everybody ready?" Tony asked, starting to panic slightly.

"Tony calm down. Ziva went to check on Allison. As soon as we get the okay, we can get started."

"I'm sorry Boss. I guess I'm just a little excited."

"A little?" Gibbs asked with a bemused smile on his face.

"Okay, a lot," Tony conceded. "I just love her so much and I don't want this to end the way all of your marriages ended.

"Most of the way my marriages ended. Tony that's not going to happen with you and Allison. I've seen the way you look at each other. You two are in love . . . and I wasn't. I was trying to replace something that is irreplaceable. Shannon and I had something special, the same way you and Allison do, and it was a mistake to even try to replace that."

"Thanks Boss."

Gibbs cell-phone rang and Tony waited anxiously while he answered it. "Yeah Gibbs . . . She ready? . . . okay we'll let them know." He hung up and turned to Tony, "so . . . are you ready?"

Tony though about the question seriously, he though about his life, all of his flings before he answered, "yeah, I am."

He walked into the chapel with Gibbs beside him as his best man. He stood by the pastor's side as the music started to play. He watched as Ziva and Abby walked down the aisle as bride's maids followed by Kaylie, Allison's best friend and maid of honor. He watched the flower girl and thought about the children he and Allison might have in the future; but when Allison started to walk down the isle with her father, all thoughts focused to one; he was the luckiest man alive. As she came to stand next to him and her father walked away, just looking in her eyes, all his worries ceased. This was the best decision he had ever made in his life.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
